


To Grow A Lemon Tree

by Anxiety_kitsune



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Gore, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_kitsune/pseuds/Anxiety_kitsune
Summary: Ever since you decided to take Tacos offer to help you win the show you have felt odd. Falling for the season one self proclaimed 'loud mouth' and deciding to confess your love to her leaves you a mess as you catch her confessing to another! Why do you keep coughing up leaves and flower petals? Will you be able to get the help you need before time runs out?
Relationships: Lightbulb (Inanimate Insanity)/Paintbrush (Inanimate Insanity), Microphone (Inanimate Insanity)/Soap (Inanimate Insanity), Taco (Inanimate Insanity)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	To Grow A Lemon Tree

It was a warm spring day on The Island, the first one in a long time. The weather was warm, and the shade was cool enough to keep from getting blisters from the heat. The birds chirped happily from their tree topped nests, feeding the small hatchlings that had recently pecked through their shells. A cool breeze blowing in from the south helped keep everything a perfect temperature, even if outside. A text book definition of a perfect afternoon.

You smiled widely as you walked towards the forest on the east side of the large lake, watching the water reflect the sunlight. Most of the other competitors were busy goofing off or relaxing for the time being. It was normal to have some free time between contests, the ability to recuperate from whatever antics that may have happened previously helped keep others from getting hurt and then suing. Your teammate Fan even looked to be having fun, teasing Mephone about how this would be seen as even more filler, just like it had years ago with the first filler. 

The host looked annoyed with the small redhead, his arms crossed over his chest. Everything was just like the first time, even the sharp dressed hosts complaints on how it definitely wasn’t just filler were the same. If you didn’t know any better you would say it was the first time this heated debate has happened, but it was easy to see that this was just the normal playful banter between the host and contestant. You gave a soft giggle as you watched the host stomp off with a annoyed huff as one of his cohosts quickly followed along, definitely not going to be helping him calm down any time soon.

However, with all the crazy shenanigans going on in your team you wouldn’t mind if it was just filler again. A day of just resting sounded like a dream come true right now. The thought of just being able to laze about, or converse with teammates about anything sounded heavenly. Even if you weren’t the best with talking, you could still find something to do in your new found free time. But you wouldn’t really be resting today. Oh no you had something important you had to do. Something that you couldn't wait any longer to hold off on.

You looked up at the Perilous Forest in front of you a bit nervous, biting your lip as you took in the dull, dusky forest. Today was the day you would tell her! You tried to repeat that to yourself, trying to boost up your confidence as you took a moment to breath before walking into the tree line, following the pathway. It wouldn't take long before you were down deep into the woods, you were familiar with this forest and its winding trails. Having taken this route many times you could probably make your way through these woods with your eyes closed if you wanted to. You gave a small giggle at the thought, walking along the slightly worn down path and crouching under a low tree branch. 

The forest was oddly quiet today, not even the birds were chirping in their nests. It was menacing, the forest was usually filled with life at this hour...but it seemed like nothing was here, or ever had been. You couldn’t even spot a deer staring at you as you passed by the bushes they used as resting spots, the leaves used to hide the little bed downs they built for their newborns. Your nerves slowly starting to go haywire the deeper in you went, but it wasn’t set off by the creepy woods around you. No you had something more daunting to worry about, going through a mental checklist.

You had everything ready for the evening. Your (H/C) hair was brushed neatly, you wore something slightly elegant but nothing to flashy to draw attention to. Clutching a small heart shaped box tighter, you tried to steady your breathing once more. You were planning to confess to your secret crush and best friend today in these very woods. Smiling widely you were glad you were lucky enough to have met such an amazing woman at the start of this contest. She was the reason your stomach was doing flips at the moment.

You smiled as you remembered the first time you met her, nearly three years ago to the day. You were frightened when she had showed up beside you suddenly in these very woods. The other contestants, the ones who had been there from the start many years ago, had warned you of the season one loud mouth. They spoke of her as if she was evil incarnated, a lying deceitful woman with her eyes on the prize and nothing else. And if you couldn’t get it for her? You meant nothing to her. 

At first she offered to help you be more charismatic, seeing you crying against the tree stump deep in the woods. Your social anxiety made you have trouble making friends, unable to start conversations with others left you unnoticed by your team. Scared of what she would do if you said no, and the thoughts of never making any friends and being forgotten, you had agreed to her ploy. You felt a shiver run down your back as you remembered her sharp tooth grin as you shook her hand, her smaller yet firm handshake sealing your fate all those years ago.

Without the others approval or her help, you would have been voted off earlier in the show. Her guidance helped you to befriend your teammates, and create allies within the other team. She showed you how to plan ahead, be strategically until it would be impossible for them to vote you off. You felt wrong getting outside help, but her reassurance that it wasn’t exactly cheating helped keep you coming back to learn more.

The friends you made in the group were wonderful, more then you could possibly dream of, but it felt odd. Almost like something large was missing, a gaping hole in your heart you couldn’t seem to find the missing pieces to. But what could it possibly be? You had dozens of friends who cared for you, looked after you in the hard times and made you feel as if you were one of them for once but it just felt....empty. As she showed you how to open up, as she spent more time with you, you could feel yourself slowly fall for the shorter girl. You started wishing for nothing more then to always be at her side, scared of when she would have nothing else to do with you, scared of the rejection if you told her.

You moved a hand over your heart as a sting of pain shot through it, making you give a wince. Since you had realized your feelings for the short blond girl you have been having a strange pain in your chest and lungs. Sometimes you would feel like you couldn’t breath, like something was stuck in your lungs until you coughed, but nothing would come out. At first you though it was just how you were suppose to feel around your love, but after some serious searching online you didn’t really know what it was. Unable to find any real answer to your pain, and to scared of what an ally would say if you asked for help, you kept it to yourself. No online answer was helpful enough to solve your problem.

But you knew all the pain would vanish as soon as you saw her. Her short blond bobbed hair blowing in the spring breeze, or her bright green eyes watching you pointedly from across the tea table as you click the cup a little roughly. You could already hear her scold you on how to properly place the cup down, a look of elegance flowing from her beautiful sun kissed skin. Though others would be terrified of her sharp toothed grin or the ever present scowl on her face, you couldn’t help but fall in love with it more and more each day.

Taking a moment to stop walking to catch your breath you tried to calm your blushing face. Right now was not the time to be thinking like this! You knew you'll get embarrassed and turn around if you didn’t focus your attention back to the task at hand. Taking a moment to grip the small box in your hand a bit more determinedly, you focused yourself back to running through your plan for today. You were going to finally confess your feelings to her, having spent the early hours of the day baking sweets for her, even if it was very cliché. And cliché as it may be you though it would be a romantic gesture. 

With her living in the woods away from humanity, she normally couldn’t get sweets, only growing whatever she could in her little garden. Smiling as you thought back to helping her plant a few vegetables the other day before shaking your head, focus! You couldn’t help but let your mind wonder again as you walked in the woods alone. You had remembered how, back a few months ago, she asked for her favorite candy when you offered to bring her some to the next tea time. Her smile had widened as she spoke of a sourly sweet candy she lovingly called lemon drops, wishing you to bring some the next you see her. Her wish would be granted today, even if she didn’t return your feelings. Maybe the least you could do was get her to smile without a scowl.

You held the box tightly to your chest as you took shaky breaths, waiting for the odd pain to go away before continuing. You knew you only had a little longer to go before you reached the stump, she always seemed to be there for your secret meetings. Many memories were held at the small stump, her scolding you in her posh voice on how to behave like a proper lady being one that came to mind pretty quickly. Her thick British accent always sounded heavenly to you, even if she was using it to scold or correct you. She never seemed to mean it, and would try to cheer you up if she said something truly vicious. It showed she truly did care for you. You just hoped it would be as strong as how you felt for her.

Walking along the dirt path, getting closer to your destination your heartbeat quickened. Were you really ready to do this? You couldn’t turn around now, you came all this way. You were brought out of your internal conflict as you heard soft mumbling. A wide smile growing on your face as you realized she was already at the clearing, giving a soft chuckle at how she always somehow knew you would show up. You started to walk towards the bush that blocked the patch to the stump. It helped to keep the clearing as a private little special place no one would be able to see, not even from the pathway you were walking on would you be able to look into it. 

Your smiled slowly dropping as you heard another voice talking. You didn’t recognize this one, but you had heard it before, you just couldn’t place your finger on who it was. It wasn’t as smooth as your crushes, and didn’t have that British accentuation you were use to hearing in these woods. No it was more of a nasally noise, boisterous and upbeat even. Slowly stepping close to the bush, you could make out that the voices were speaking to each other, but unable to make out what they were saying. You had known your crush had another person from the opposite team they would assist in the challenges, her starting it was another friend of hers, just wanting to help. You always feared it was more then that. But maybe they were just talking strategies?

Making your way slowly into the clearing you felt the stabbing in your chest the closer you got. You could see from your spot by the bush as the short blond you were going to confess to sat at a small table with another woman. Her back to you as she sat with her head held high, a air of superiority around her, but that was usually how she sat. On the opposite side of the table sat her companion. Her tall and slim build mixed with her messy appearance had you awe struck by her beauty. You felt you would never be able to compete with that amount of natural beauty. This was the girl she was helping from the grand slams team, Microphone. "I'm so glad you agreed to met with me here today my dear" you heard your crush speak as she and the onyx haired woman sat at the candle lit table, even though it was still only noon.

You watched in horror as the shorter girl set her tea down, his legs crossing "it seems that...well you have caught my fancy" she was slowly turning a slight pink as she stumbled with her words. You had never heard her so embarrassed before, she always kept herself cool and collect unless in a upsetting situation where she would get angry at best. "You see" she continued, pausing a moment to stare across the table at the raviennet, her green eyes looking into the others silver ones. "I believe I am.." she took another moment to calm herself, you could see her shaking slightly. You watched her head bow, looking down to her cup before gently slamming a hand onto the table, looking back to the raviennet’s face determinedly. "I am in love with you" she spoke quickly, her red circle earrings swaying as she moved.

Your heart shattered, a stabbing pain filling your lungs as you watched everything as if it was slow motion. It felt like you couldn’t breath, a scratching, squeezing pressure on your lungs as tears slowly welled up in your (E/C) eyes. Of course she would love Microphone, she was so pretty and able to talk so openly…while you were nothing. What were you compared to Microphones beauty? In that moment you knew, you were to late to win the sassy woman’s heart.

You couldn't stand to watch anymore, shaking your head slowly before silently leaving the opening. With shaky hands you dropped the box of lemon candies on the ground, unable to keep a grip on the box, your mind in a daze as you struggled to walk away. You could feel your whole body shaking as you left, not wanting to disturb them with your presence you moved quickly, trying to hold your pitiful sobs in. 

You didn’t even realize you had made it back to the contestant grounds until you saw the suns rays blinding you. Only then did you let everything out, unable to really hold it in anymore. Your vision blurred as you weakly gasped for air, falling to your knees, unable to support yourself with them anymore. The warm tears quickly falling down your face as you sniffled meekly, letting everything out. Moving a shaky hand to your chest you gripping onto your shirt over where your heart would be, large tears running down your face and dropping onto the green grass below your knees.

Giving out a desperate meek cry at the world, you felt like it had just played a cruel joke on you. The once perfect spring afternoon now turned bleak and meaningless, void of color or warmth. It felt like something was lodged into your throat, unable to really utter a word, it felt like something sharp had stabbed at your heart and lungs. You gripped at the grass below your fingers tightly, trying to ground yourself back to reality, you couldn't have a breakdown like this out in the open. You felt dizzy, needing to lay down soon, your vision getting spotty mixed with your already tearful vision was making you panic. You needed to get back to the cabin.

Getting up weakly you stumbled back to where the Bright lights cabin was located, tripping slightly as you went along the path, trying not to look at anyone. Your vision going in and out as you went along, most of the other contestants paying you no mind, or not even seeing you. You gasped as you bumped into someone, giving a soft groan as you landed on the ground, unable to get back up. Through your spotty vision you look up to see who you bumped into, your impaired vision making it difficult as you were only able to see some yellow. Trying to blink the spots away to get a better picture was useless, each time would just bring more tears to you (E/C) eyes. Whoever it was spoke softly, you could tell it was a worried tone but it sounded echoed, you couldn’t really make out what they had said. 

Shaking your head slightly to try and make it go away, you began to focus on the worried face of Lightbulb, your team leader. Her normal smile was one of concern as her and a worried Paintbrush were crouched by your body, Lightbulb on a knee while her taller companion stood, bent over to block the sun from your eyes. You hadn’t even noticed Paintbrush come up to you in your unfocused state. 

"You ok there buddy? You don’t look so good" she moved to take your arm, Paintbrush taking your other, and hoisting you up to a sitting up position. Paintbrush held your shoulder to keep you sitting up while Lightbulb rubbed soothing circles onto your back, trying to help you calm down a moment, scared your fall over if they didn't hold you up. You took a moment as everything spun before giving a slow nod, processing everything. "Wha-? Oh yeah sorry for running into you...I'm not feeling so good" you mumbled softly, it wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the full truth.

Paintbrush looked to Lightbulb with a worried look on their face, something wasn’t right and they could tell. Lightbulb nodded back to them, understanding without having to speak a word to each other. Paintbrush turned their attention back to you "hey it's ok, how about we get you back to bed?" they suggest. You waited a moment, trying to process what they had said, before giving a slow nod. Your body felt odd, you knew something wasn’t right, your chest burning as if something was scratching it from the inside out. This was a new feeling, chalking it up as just jealousy, you kept quiet, not wanting to worry your teammates more then they already were.

Paintbrush smiled softly to you, trying their best to help you feel better, before hoisting you up with Lightbulbs help. It wasn’t that far of a trip back to the wooden cabin, but it took a while for your teammates get you to the door. Your stumbling and inability to see had made them almost drop you a few times, Paintbrush being able to catch you before ever hitting the ground. Finally making it to the door, both colleagues breathing out a sigh of relief as they opened it, helping you to lean against them as they did so. 

The cabin was unnaturally quiet for this time of the day. Most the other teammates were out basking in the warm sun, or hanging out with their friends, taking advantage of the beautiful weather outside. The other four member of the team blissfully unaware of the struggle their team captains were dealing with at the moment, it was a battle to get you through the cabin. Having to use both of their support to help you, the two took you to your bed, laying you down carefully under the covers. 

Lightbulb let out a sigh of relief, even moving to fluff your pillow a bit to try and help you get comfortable, giving you a soft almost motherly smile as she did. You were unable to keep your eyes open any longer, the feeling of yourself slowly drifting into unconsciousness over taking your body. Giving out a soft sigh as your body relaxing under the softness of the blankets, you drifted off peacefully.

Lightbulb watched you fall asleep with a soft smile, turning towards Paintbrush once you were completely out. The smile had turned to a look of worry, turning to her friend, it looked odd on her normally happy face. Her hands moved to the back of her neck, rubbing it slightly out of nervous habit. “I’m going to go find Tube gal, maybe she can find out what’s the haps with the bro" she pointed a thumb towards the bed where you laid. Paintbrush nodded to their friend “I’ll stay here in case she wakes back up and needs something" they whispered, not wanting to wake you. Lightbulb smiled softly at their best friend, giving a finger gun motion to them before walking out the cabin, Paintbrush following to the kitchen area. Neither one of the partners looking back as you gave a slight cough in your sleep, a single leaf falling onto your pillow from your lips.

\------------------------------

Microphone smiled at the smaller girl across from her, setting down the cup she had in her hand with a slightly loud clink. Giving a stretch to her fingers, hearing each digit give a satisfying pop after holding the cup for so long. The citrusy bland taste still lingering in her mouth though she hadn't taken a sip in a while. Really she had only been snacking on the sweets her friend had supplied. Tea wasn’t really her thing, she was more of a coffee fan, it always tasted rich and creamy. Nothing like the filthy dishwater like substance in front of her!

Truthfully the only reason she was trying to pretend to like it was to help her friend, she knew how much she enjoyed the stuff. She gave a wide smile after her partner stopped rambling for the twelve time "that was perfect Taco!". She praised as she moved, leaning back on the chair, giving a happy sigh as her muscles relaxed. She never realized it until today but sitting in a chair for the last half hour, it wasn't fun. "(Y/N) is going to be really happy when you tell her" she slouched, kicking a foot up onto the table, all manners gone, going back to her care free self.

Taco grumbled and moved to smack the other girls boots from off the table with a spare tea spoon that was beside her plate. The taller girl giving a little "ow" as the metal hit her shin. The angry girl beside her huffing as a blush slowly crept up her cheeks at her friends complement, hiding it by looking away. "This is humiliating, why did I ever agree to let you help me?" She crossed her arms with a humph, turning her nose up, her head held high. The red circle earrings that dangled from her ears swaying with her movements, pouting as she gave an aggravated stomp of her foot, puffing her cheeks out like a child.

Really she was thankful for the help, but her pride meant more to her then to say thank you to her friend. Of course Microphone knew she was thankful, and very prideful, so she let her have this one. Still the ravinennet smirked, watching satisfied, only moving her foot down to reach for more baked goods from the table. Happily stuffing her mouth with a cookie she turned back to look towards the grumpy woman sitting across from her.

Microphone laughed as she moved a hand to dangle off the back of the chair "honestly it was easy" she stated matter of factly, her nasally voice the only noise in the clearing. "We are friends after all, and you helped me confess to Soap not to long ago" she leaned back again, pointing a cookie towards her angry comrade, crumbs falling onto her lap as she dangled it around before eating it. She moved to stretch, her crop top moving with her body as she popped her back, having to sit 'proper' for so long to not get scolded. 

Taco was about to shoot back a snide remark but stopped, giving an aggravated huff and standing up. If she was going to act like this then Taco wasn’t going to stick around, she turned to leave the clearing as Microphone gorged herself on her baked goods, she had worked hard on them, trying to learn to bake for the girl she was going to confess to. Nearing the bush entrance she was about to step through but stopped, spotting something on the ground. She walked closer, slowly moving to where a crumpled up maroon box laid "oh what's this?"

Microphone looked over excited, moving to push her chair onto the back two legs, trying to get a better look, but the smaller girl was blocking the way. She watched her friend crouched down, messing with something small and red on the ground, lifting it slightly for the other to see. The excitable woman blinking confused, a box? How did that end up out here? They were a few miles into these woods, it couldn’t have just shown up here...could it?

Taco lifted a brow as she picked the slightly smashed box up from the ground delicately, yellow football shaped hard candies scattered across the ground. She examined the small box, seeing how a reasonable amount was left intact in the box. Was someone here recently? Slowly realizing what this meant she turned to Microphone, signaling silently to use her headset to hear if a anyone was nearby.

Microphone realized if Taco had no idea about this, then someone must have dropped it! Seeing the signal she quickly moved a hand to her headset, her black nails turning the dial labeled as gain up as she and taco stood perfectly still, listening for any noise of someone near by. Microphone held her breath as she watched the smaller one pull out a rectangle from her pocket. She recognized it as the temporary paralyzer, watching the girl put a finger to hover over the on button ready to attack. After a long pause from both girls, she shook her head to Taco signaling the all clear. Whoever it was had left pretty quickly, and quietly at that.

Taco relaxed, moving the temporary paralyzing teaser back into her pocket before turning back to the box. Tilting her head slightly as she examined it, it took her a moment to realize just what it was. She smiled widely, happily lifting the box up to her chest, making sure to keep the yellow, ball shaped goodies from falling out as she did so. "That just means its mine now" she smirked before putting a piece in her mouth with a happy little hum.

She froze after a moment, seemingly taken aback and gasping, shoving a few more into her mouth greedily as she realized just what it was. Microphone pouted as she watched the blond girl scarf down seemingly handfuls of the treats. "Hey" she whined a bit "come on the least you can do is share!" she pouted, leaning forward and reaching a long slim arm out to take a handful. 

Taco smacked her hand away, pulling the box closer to herself with a almost feral growl "these are delicious! (Y/N) must have dropped these off while I was away!" She moved the box up, looking at it's dark maroon color, the shape looking oddly familiar but she couldn’t quiet place it with all the bumps and broken cardboard. "I cant believe she remembered my favorite candies!" she mumbled softly, though Microphone could hear it easily with her headset.

Giving another whine at the dismissal of having one of the treats the louder one sat back with a huff. Rolling her eyes she spoke up "of course she would remember Taco, your like the only person she really talks to" she hummed in thought a moment before looking back to her. She continued even though she knew the proper woman in front of her wasn’t paying her any mind "you'll have to introduce us some time, we know of each other, and know we both work with you but don’t really know each other..." she sat back up with a slight pout. 

It was true, while Microphone was on the Grand Slams team, Tacos crush was a Bright Light. Microphone knew why Taco would help a player from both teams, no matter which team stays the longest she always had a pawn to play, a way to get at least half the prize money. Microphone shook her head to clear her mind of the thought, instead coming up with a plan to actually get to talk to you. "Hey maybe you can! We can double date!" She smiled widely.

Taco rolled her eyes at the idea, she wasn't fond of Microphones ideal date spots, clubs and pubs were not her style. Besides, she felt her love deserved a more elegant setting, a lavish date that would be fitting for royalty such as Taco felt she deserves. She was brought out of her thoughts as Microphone spoke once more "so when are you going to confess to her?" she could hear the slight tease in her boisterous companions voice. The short haired girl turned a glare to her as she move back to the seat, pulling the chair out with a slight sigh, thinking she may as well entertain her guest, it was the least she could do for the help earlier.

Taco smiled, moving to sit down, a leg crossed over the other, her sharp teeth shining as she moved to hold her tea cup again. Pulling it up to her lips she spoke, the cup against her lips to hide her ever widening smirk, head held high and an air if royalty wafting from her. "If you must know.." she paused a moment, taking a sip. She was purposefully dragging it out, knowing the suspense was killing her friend "I'm planning on asking her on the last day of this month" she dazed off slightly, gazed off in the distance with her smile widening thinking of all she had planned. "The moon will be full and I'll dress in my best, of course I'll need your help pulling this off" she moved a hand to set her tea cup back down, extending her pinky to muffle the clank of the fine porcelain. 

Microphone laughed "what are friends for am I right?" she held up a tea cup, getting a bit to rowdy for the smaller one. "cheers!" she held her cup high in the air, a pinky out to be polite. "To good luck with your confession! And many happy years together" she boasted loudly. She didn’t wait for her friend to clink their tea cups together, instead moving to down some of the tea. It took her a moment to realize what she did before spitting it out on the grass beside the table, sticking her tongue out in disgust "this taste like crap!" The statement making the uptight blond break down in unmanageable laughter, causing Microphone to soon join in. 

Both unaware of the misfortune about to unfold.


End file.
